


Everyone Else in the Room

by drpepperdiva91



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Holmes Watson Wedding, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, always johnlock, best man speech, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepperdiva91/pseuds/drpepperdiva91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is Sherlock's Best Man at the Holmes-Watson wedding. This is his speech, complete with powerpoint slideshow featuring pining!sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Else in the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anonymous head-cannon that was sent to wsswatson on tumblr, which I found after it was reblogged by 221bye on tumblr. 
> 
> If any of you are on AO3, let me know, because I'd love to gift this to you.
> 
> Anyhoo, the prompt went like this:  
> Anonymous- "I have this headcanon that Lestrade best man speech will be supported by a PowerPoint with all the photos and videos he took of Sherlock."  
> wsswatson- "SHERLOCK WOULD BE SO EMBARRASSED AND HE’D HIDE HIS FACE AGAINST JOHN’S SHOULDER AND JOHN WOULD LAUGH AND WRAP AN ARM AROUND HIM AND BE THE ABSOLUTE PICTURE OF ADORATION"

The laughter from the wedding guests wafted up to meet Sherlock as he felt his face growing red without his permission. It was all good-natured fun, really, and he had known that Greg was going to do this as soon as he'd asked he man to be part of the wedding party. But, for some reason, knowing what was going to happen did not keep him from blushing.

"...these two like to claim that neither of them had a clue about how the other felt until a year ago, and Sherlock in particular maintains that he never  _considered_ John in that light until the good doctor brought it up. But I think we all know better. It's well documented," Greg said, clicking to another slide in the presentation. This particular photograph was taken from Greg's phone, and featured John kneeling in front of a body, with Sherlock standing a few steps behind him, seemingly more interested in studying John's arse than studying the crime scene.

"In fact, I'm fairly certain that this was the  _one_ deduction that Sherlock failed to make before everyone else in the room. Ironic, that he can deduce who's sleeping with who by what deodorant they're wearing, but can't deduce that he's in love with a man he's lived with for years. A man that he looks at like this," another photo, John handing over a handcuffed drug smuggler to Sally Donovan, with the side of Sherlock's face in the edge of the frame. Even the detective has to admit to himself, he looks absolutely enamored, what with his curls plastered to his forehead with sweat, his eyes shining with adrenaline, and the breathless smile on his face, directed towards the man who now stands by his side, holding his hand.

"And, of course, there's my personal favorite. This next one is a video that that was taken exactly three weeks before this great madman  _claims_ he  _noticed he may be experiencing some feelings_ for the man currently standing to his right," Greg continued, smiling broadly at his two close friends. He could barely keep a grip on his joy at seeing the drug addicted kid he'd scraped off the streets, grown up into the happy, albeit abrasive and rude, successful man standing before him. He clicked play with a wink to John, who'd never seen this particular clip before.

The video began with Greg fumbling slightly with his phone's camera, obviously trying to hide form Sherlock the fact that it was recording. Once it finally settled, propped discreetly against what was presumably Greg's computer. Sherlock's face was mostly in the frame about half the time, as the man was obviously pacing the small length of the DI's office. Sherlock's recorded voice filled the reception hall, while the present Sherlock blushed deeper, turning to burry his face in John's hair. 

"Oh, God, this one," he mumbled to his new husband, while his recorded voice rambled on about his plans for John's birthday.

"You know, Lestrade,  _you know_ how difficult these things are, because you plan these silly little parties all the time, but you  _have_ to help me, because this one isn't just a  _silly little party_ , this is  _John Watson_ , and he deserves something, especially when you consider the ears I left in the microwave last week, I just don't know how he could possibly still tolerate me when I  _constantly make the same mistakes over and over_ , but honestly, how am I expected to remember the rotting ears when there are murders to solve,  _locked-door murders, Lestrade,_ there's no way I can be expected to think about ears when you call me about a locked-door murder, so really, it's all  _your_ fault this has happened, and I know he's already made plans with you to go to the pub, so maybe I could surprise him somehow, but I just don't know what would be  _surprising._ I can't just pop by Baker Street as if I'm a happy visitor,  _I live there_ , he sees me every day, so what could I possibly do to both  _surprise_ and  _make him happy?_ "

Greg started to speak, but was cut off suddenly by Sherlock.

"No, I am NOT removing the chemistry set from the kitchen table, that's out of the question. I could get Mrs. Hudson to bake a cake though, he loves her cakes, and you know how she's always flitting around, not being a housekeeper. After the pub, you can bring him back and there will be cake! And, other people? I'm not partial to most people, but John likes them, right? You and Mike Stamford, who else does he associate with? Not his sister. Definitely not his sister. You pick them, the people. I'll text them, tell them to show up, and then you and John walk in, and the people will yell something stupid like "Surprise!" Obviously, because walking into your apartment to find people there isn't surprising unless they're shouting, apparently, according to everything I've read on the internet. That's the thing, isn't it? They have to yell, and that's what really makes it a surprise party?"

Greg's laughter filtered through the speakers, and was joined by John's chuffed giggles. Sherlock knew the guests were all smiling, some laughing along with John and video-Greg, despite the fact that he was keeping his face hidden in John's hair, still. 

"Sherlock, that sounds fine. How about I get him home around eight?" Greg asked, still trying to contain his laughter. "I'm sorry, sorry, not laughing at you mate,"

"Yes, actually you are. No matter. As long as John gets his party," Sherlock said, before he turned and exited Greg's office with his typical coat flourish. Greg's laughter continued as he fumbled with the phone to stop the recording. When the clip finally ended, he started speaking again, slightly more serious. Sherlock turned his head so that he could see Greg out of one eye, still mostly shielding his pink cheeks with his doctor.

"But really, I'm so happy for these two. I love the both of you, really, and I am so pleased that you've finally figured it out, come together, and have made this all work. I've known Sherlock for a little more than a decade now, and when I say that I worry about him a little less thanks to his lovely husband, Dr. Watson, that's really saying a lot. Mycroft likes to act as if he's the only person who worries  _constantly_ about his younger brother, but that's so far from the truth.

"Sherlock, I've watched you change from a stubborn arsehole who never let anyone in, to a stubborn arsehole who loves his husband deeply and passionately. From a boy who never considered anyone his friend, to a man who depends on the ones he loves just as much as they depend on him. You are brilliant, Sherlock, probably the most brilliant man I know, and one of my closest friends. I am so, so pleased that you have found a man who is capable of seeing you for everything you are, and loving even the less appealing sides of you," Greg was almost growing teary, so John decided it was a good moment to interject.

"To his benefit, he did warn me before I moved in that he plays violin at all hours of the night and sometimes doesn't speak for days on end."

More laughter, all around. Sherlock joined them this time, his deep baritone carrying across the room. John turned and pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering into his ear, "You know, love, the things you think of as flaws are the things about you that I love the most."

Sherlock pulled John's face up slightly, capturing his lips in front of a room of people for the second time that day. He smiled a rare, genuine smile, usually only reserved for times spent with John alone in the flat, or news of another murder, and even then, only a seven.

He turned to his guests, a combination of his and John's friends, and said, "Yes, yes, I love this man, blah blah blah," He couldn't resist rolling his eyes at Greg before continuing. "Eat, drink, and be merry! It's time for cake, thank God."

So, together, they ate, they drank, and they were merry.


End file.
